Tigress in Distress
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Rei returns to Bey Metal City after the end of Big Bang Bladers, but she is not alone. The Korean Mafia (aka the Kkangpae) is after her. Her personality has changed drastically. Can a certain Leone Blader save her? Rated T.


"Welcome back to Bey Metal City," says a fifteen year old girl.

It has been a year or so since has returned back home. Her signature amaranth pink reaches up to her chin and it was straighten, but she wears a black and gold colored baseball cap. Her signature steel blue colored eyes was concealed by a pair of silver sunglasses with gold tint lens. Rei was back to her city after traveling around the world for the entire year. Along her trips, she has met bladers and musicians around the world. Even the pale pink haired blader upgraded her beyblade Resonance Tigris into a new beyblade. It's known as Melody Tigrisa and it was a music based tigress instead of a tiger.

"Go now Leone!" yells a familiar voice.

Rei asks, "Huh?"

She looks over at the beypark and sees a familiar Leone blader practicing on his own. A faint, but recognizable blush appears on the fifteen year old teen's face. As she was about to cross the street, Rei wasn't sure if she wants to talk to him since it has been a while since they have last talked. She would fight and argue with the Leone blader majority of the time, but they find some sort of peace between the two of them. As the match was over, Kyouya catches his new Fang Leone and looks across the street. His sky blue colored eyes widens and he stares at the pink haired blader that was standing there.

"_Isn't that Rei?" _thought Kyouya.

The Melody Tigrisa thought in her mind, _"What should I say to him?"_

She immediately loses contact with the sea green haired blader as he she walks way. Maybe it was the best to see Madoka and talk to her for a bit. It has been a while she has time to have a girl to girl talk. Kyouya watches the fifteen year old girl walk away and he was stunned by her new appearance. Suddenly a purple haired obese blader stands right next to the Fang Leone blader.

"What's wrong Kyouya buddy?" asks the purple haired blader.

Kyouya retorts, "It's none of your own business."

At the B-Pit, Madoka was fixing a few beyblades until she looks over at the door. It opens and her serene aqua colored eyes looks up and sees a fifteen year old blader.

"Is there anything you need there?" asks the maroon haired girl.

A smile appears on the fifteen year old blader's face and states, "Long time no talk there Madoka."

"Rei?" questions Madoka.

The older blader removes her baseball cap and sunglasses to reveal beautiful steel blue colored eyes. Madoka was surprised to see Rei back in Bey Metal City. It was very awkward not seeing Rei around the city with her signature purple Beats headphones. Around Rei's neck was a gold necklace with a gold tiger pendant charm with two garnet gem eyes on it. Madoka could not believe Rei was back until the pink haired blader takes out a bright amaranth pink and gold colored beyblade from her pocket. There was a three layer transparent glass like fusion wheel with elegant curved indents on it.

"Where did you get a beyblade like this Rei?" asks the fourteen year old Beymechanic.

Rei comments, "When I was in Seoul, a bey shop owner gave me exclusive amaranth pink and gold version of Tigrisa's energy ring and he created a special fusion wheel that was exclusively hand made. Melody Tigrisa can change to three modes with this special customized fusion wheel."

"Why were you in Seoul?" questions Madoka.

The amaranth pink haired blader states, "I was traveling around the world for pleasure and I have been discovering new genres of music on the way."

Ginga walks into the B-Pit and sees Rei and Madoka talking with one another. The Big Bang Pegasis blader was surprised to see the fifteen year old blader back in Bey Metal City. Steel blue colored eyes looks up and sees Ginga standing there and Rei approaches the Pegasis blader suddenly.

"I heard about Team Gan Gan Galaxy's victory during Big Bang Bladers," comments Rei.

The red haired Japanese blader states, "I see and I was wondering what are you doing back in Bey Metal City."

"I was traveling around the world for fun and I was in Yangon when I heard about Team Gan Gan Galaxy's victory," replies the Melody Tigrisa blader.

Ginga responds, "I see and Kyouya saw you near the beypark."

"I saw him too and I didn't say anything to him," says Rei.

Madoka asks, "How come?"

"Don't know why," shrugs Rei, "I got to get going since I want take a break from all this since I just got home today."

Both Ginga and Madoka say their goodbyes to Rei. The amaranth haired blader takes her beyblade back and walks outside the B-Pit. Without looking, Rei accidently bumps into somebody. She looks up and sees familiar sea green haired blader with dazzling bright blue eyes. The scars on the older teen's face immediately makes Rei recognize the person she just bumped into.

A voice yells, "Watch where you're going Rei!"

"And nice to meet you again Kyo," sarcastically remarks Rei.

Kyouya asks Rei, "Why did you ignore me while you was near the beypark?"

The amaranth haired blader's ignores the questions as a faith blush appears on her face. Rei tilts her head away from Kyouya's sights and comments that she didn't have an interest in talking to him. This irritates the Fang Leone blader of course because Rei is known to cause provoke people like him. Suddenly a black car appears and a mysterious figure walks out from the car. The Asian man wearing the expensive suit looks over and glares at Rei with blood red colored eyes. Immediately Rei runs off and leaves Kyouya behind without another word.

"_What the hell is going on with Rei?" _thought Kyouya his mind,

In her apartment, Rei sighs to herself and sees that the man was not stalking her anymore. She didn't tell Madoka nor Ginga about the trouble she has gotten into after winning a Beyblade Tournament in Seoul. It was when Rei discovered that her opponent was using an illegal beyblade. This caused Korean Mafia to chase the Melody Tigris blader all around Asia. She was screwed until somebody knocks on the door. Rei freezes and thinks about the man in the suit has been following for the last month and a half now.

"Rei open the door!" yells Kyouya.

The amaranth haired blader opens the door for the Fang Leone blader and she immediately closes and locks all the doors. The pissed off Leone bladers glances over at Rei, who was silent. She has not said a word to him and she walks away from him. As she heads to the kitchen, Kyouya follows her and it begins to irritate the fifteen year old Japanese blader.

Rei comments, "You shouldn't be here Kyo"

"What do you mean by I shouldn't be here?" questions the irritated blder.

The amaranth blader sighs and comments, "I'm in danger because the Kkangpae is after me and they want to kill me."

"The Korean Mafia wants to kill you?" wonders Kyouya, "but why?"

Rei admits, "In a random bey tournament in Seoul, my opponent used an illegal beyblade and I caused him to be disqualified from the tournament. Now I find out the blader that I faced, his family is part of the Kkangpae and they are after me."

"That is why you have being acting this way," says the Fang Leone blader to his friend.

She sits on the chair and lays her head onto the table. All Rei can even think about is dying because she was dead. Kyouya watches as Rei becomes more vulnerable than what she was before. It was awkward for the green haired Japanese blader to see Rei act this way. The pink haired blader was often very aggressive and strong willed, but now she fears weak, vulnerable, and pathetic at the moment. It was a complete opposite of Rei's true personality.

Kyouya comments, "Over my dead body."

"Huh?" asks Rei as she slightly tilts her head up.

He crudely states, "There is no fucking way these freaking Kkangpae are going to kill you because I'm not letting that happen to you."

It was the first time that Rei was hearing something like this. She always fought with Kyouya majority of the times. This was not because she hates him, but the pink haired blader was known to be an aggressive person. It was a way to put Kyouya in his place sometimes. Hearing comment that he was not going to let her die was something quite unexpected. Maybe there was another side of Kyouya she hasn't yet discovered.

Rei asks, "Why are trying to protect me Kyo?"

"A world without you makes the world feel dull Rei. You make the world interesting and I actually miss you torturing and yelling at me," says Kyouya as a smile appears on his face.

She says, "You're not as arrogant as I thought you used to be."

"I'm not trying to warm up to you," retorts Kyouya as a light crimson blush appears on his tanned cheeks.

She smirks as she stands up all of the sudden. The fifteen year old Japanese approaches the arrogant, but generous teal green haired blader and places her lips on top of his. Kyouya's eyes widen suddenly as he was shocked by Rei's attention. Did she wanted to kiss him in the first? Kyouya smiles and kisses the amaranth haired blader in the kitchen. He wraps his slightly muscular arms around Rei's curvy waist while Rei's wraps her arms around the Leone's blader's neck. As she stops the kiss, Rei was stunned for the fact they actually kissed. She never thought it would happen, but it did.

Rei asks, "Want to be a kickass couple with me?"

"With you… Its worth it since you do have spunk and guts and I like that about you a lot Tigress," replies Kyouya.

She states, "Alright and I need to ask you something Kyo?"

"What now Rei!" complains Kyouya.

The amaranth haired blader asks, "Do you know you have fangirls?"

"Don't remind me," mutters the Fang Leone blader under his breathe.

* * *

**This ends this lovely one-shot. Now I am falling in love with the KyouyaXRei pairing now. Maybe it's time for me to do a drabble set for these two. For now, please read and review.**


End file.
